Shifting Seasons
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Shifting with the seasons, Sakura tries to put her life back together after the war. Sasuke is now back and is she just lying to herself about their twisted relationship? What is love? What does he mean to her? As the seasons blend together for one year Sakura asks these questions over and over again. In the end, love is just that. Love.
1. Seasons

AN: Might be a two-shot. I am not sure how much I will type in one go but I've been reading a lot of interesting return fanfiction.

After the newest chapter that made me flip a table, I figure the return wouldn't be as dramatic as I might have pictured. There is something nice and beautiful in the mundane. This is a story devoted to that.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Summary: Love isn't easy. It isn't hard either. Love is just that…it is love. At times it is slow and others it moves so quickly that we are blinded with it. This is a story of all kinds of love but most of all the kind we always knew of but never spoke of.

**Spring **

This is when love is supposed to bloom. New life would suddenly appear and everything old be forgotten. This is a time of fresh starts or do-overs. This is when cherry blossoms both prosper and die.

It wasn't as dramatic as she thought it'll be. There were no shouts, no yelling, and no anger as Sasuke joined the battle with the four dead hokages. There was just a tentative understanding that Sasuke was going to help them. The villains that haunted her dreams suddenly became heroes. The battle raged, and even as the tide turn and the village was saved.

Sakura wasn't happy. Even as she patched up his team, even as she patched him up. She wasn't happy that he was back. Maybe it was due to her own distrust in the dark hair youth or the fact he had tried to seriously kill her this time.

The pink hair nin had no answer for herself and least of all him. He stared at her with those dead blank eyes as she spread her green chakra over his prone body. They never spoke and even at the brief eye contact she gave him nothing of the numbness that settled deep within her.

Once he was to a point of not quite healed but not going to die of his wounds she left his tent. There were other more worthy people of saving. Sakura reminded herself as she moved to the next tent, and the next….and then the next until Kakashi had to drag her back to her own cot.

It wasn't until her head hit the pillow did her numbness she wore like armor began to crack.

He came back on his own. There was no Naruto dragging him home, there was no spiteful reunion, he had just simply decided that it was time to come home.

And the numbness faded away to a dull anger.

- One Year Later

Sakura smiled to the odango seller. He was a charming young man who seemed to have taken interest in her over the year. Konoha was slowly rebuilding with the help of Sand and Lighting the proud village was making a comeback. Six months ago most of the major buildings were restored, four months ago venders began to come back, a little over a month ago the village began to look like home again.

"Here is the Sakura special!" The cheerful dango seller handed her three pale pink dough balls on a stick. "How was your last mission Sakura-san?"

"Not back Keiki, Kazekage is happy to have me in sand to help train his own medic teams. " She took a bite into one of the pink balls and sighed happily as the sweet dough melted in her mouth. "how has Konoha been?"

The rather tall lean man hmmmed softly. He stroke his chin as he leaned against the wooden post of his stall. "It has been the usual Sakura-san. It seems The Hokage has her hand full with the next generation and your friend Naruto is going to have his first team soon."

Sakura just laughed at the idea of the student finally becoming the teacher. "You know….the reason why I love –this- dango shop so much?" Her green eyes twinkled at him.

"Is because I hear all the gossip from kids looking for a sweet snack to the little old ladies who can't help but yak over tea?" Keiki laughed before rolling his eyes.

"Bingo!" Sakura took the next ball into her mouth, "h-hottt!"

Laughing at her antics the man who was only a year or two older than her vanished inside his shop. Sakura watched him ago amused at their strange friendship. A few years ago the medic never thought she'll have a close friend who lived on the outside of the shinobi world. Yet, beyond Naruto Keiki was quickly becoming someone precious to her. She found herself coming to his shop after her missions. She found herself wanting to see that sparkling laughter in dark chocolate eyes. Most of all, she wanted him to want to see her, to be excited when she suddenly appeared, to welcome her with that warm smile.

Pale green eyes dipped down to the last dango and wondered what that all meant. She told herself this was the only way to get over that annoying bastard. That she would grow beyond that fanatic love she had for him, that drove her to want to save him from his demons, that he could just go and save himself for all she cared.

Over the last year the Uchiha remained the same as he had always been. He decided to stay in the village and to help them rebuild. To rebuild the Konoha his brother killed for and died for. To rebuild something that wouldn't fall into darkness again. With that, Tsunade be grudgingly agreed to him and allowed him and his team to move back into the Uchiha district.

However, Orochimaru vanished and so did everyone but the red head girl.

Sometimes Sakura felt that Karin was too much like her. The old her. She was completely and utterly obsessive with Sasuke to a point where Sakura wondered if Karin would help him stab her with that sword of his….if only he asked.

Now, Sakura wasn't say she was better than the sharp mouth Sasuke loving fangirl….but in fact she knew she was. In a desperate fact to prove this she let her anger coil inside her and be the driving force to avoid the black hair man. If she felt him coming, Sakura made quick work to head to the opposite direction. If she couldn't escape? She would promptly ignore him. If he for some strange reason interrupted what she was doing? Sakura would just put on that fake smile and nod to him feigning interesting until he got bored and left.

And to help her heal Keiki had become her drug of choice. His dangos gave her a sense of warmth and the fact he even made some after her, touched her more than she could say.

There could be a chance of happiness if she just let herself have it. Sasuke, he could have his happiness too – Sakura reasoned softly. If he wanted to be happy, she'll support him. It was just that after everything Sakura doubted she could be the one to bring it to him.

This was when Keiki came back with two cups of tea. With soft hands he handed Sakura the cup before sitting down next to her. "You look so serious Sakura-san."

"I was just thinking…." Taking a sip she took the chance to advert her eyes.

"About?"

"Going to try and get gossip out of me Keiki?"

"Why Sakura….you know I am in the information business. To get some you gotta give a little." The man's warm smile melted the numbness that encased her heart.

"I was thinking….would you like to go on a date with me Keiki?"

There was a moment where she feared his rejection. Where she thought he'd turn her down and she'll have to hide from him too. She could never have his dangos again. She could never sit with him like this and laugh easily. Where she would have to say goodbye to those smiles.

"Sakura….I thought you'd never ask." That smile. It was the one she was falling in love with. Slowly…and very carefully as if fearful, Sakura rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. When he didn't grumble and shove her away. When he didn't tell her she was annoying. When he wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders and pulled her slight frame closer, Sakura knew she made the right choice.

So why did she feel like crying?

OoooOooo

Sakura found herself in an old spot she called home. It was on Naruto's couch with her face burrowed into his chest. Her soft whimpers echoed through the messy apartment. Her body was curled up in his lap with his strong protective arms wrapped around her and his callous hands rubbing small circles into her back.

The date with Keiki had ended it horror. It was like some sick cosmic joke.

He had taken her out to a wonderful dinner, wooed her, and walked her to the door even. He was sweet, smart, funny, and most of all normal.

He was so normal it hurt.

He was so god damn healthy.

And when he leaned down to kiss her goodnight she had freaked out. Her arms shot up to stop him and with a shaky smile Sakura told him "good night Keiki" And took control of the situation by kissing his cheek and escaping inside.

Leaning against the door, she knew, just knew she couldn't go on another date with him again. That when he leaned in to kiss her, one thought was pounding in her head so loud and so clear.

'Sasuke…'

That thought repeating in her head over and over again sent her to find Naruto. She banged on his door until the sleepy grump opened it and the confusion was clear in those blue eyes.

It only took her a moment before flinging herself at him, tears already in her eyes.

That was an hour ago.

"Naruto…god…why ….why can't I just be with someone healthy for me? Keiki…Keiki is GOOD. He is kind…." She cried into his chest. "Why is it the moment I let my guard down I think of him….he is with Karin. Most likely plotting when he can get her pregnant so he can work on that stupid goal of his." Sakura ranted to her best friend. "And why does it bother me so much! I don't even want his stupid kids….they'll most likely be just like him moody and hate me too."

Naruto just snorted and that caused her head to jerk up. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No..NO! Sakura-chan…I'm just… Well Keiki isn't good enough for you, for one." Naruto back peddled to save himself from being thrown through the wall. "I mean he is nice but, he is a civilian. He wouldn't understand your life Sakura. You told me that before."

Biting her lip, he had a point. She was a nin, her life was coated in blood and battles. "But…"

"Don't but me, you know it's true. He'd want you to stop, to work just at the hospital, to have a nice happy life with his dangos. Does that sound like you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"no…."

"You are the first to want to go on S-rank missions, the first when body parts start flying to patch them back on, the first when you hear that someone needs help to be there for them. Don't get me wrong…I get worried about you, a lot actually but I know I can't stop you. Hell even with all the power I have you scare the shit out of me Sakura-chan." Naruto brushed back her bangs gently. "So…tell me do you want to live a happy civilian life? Get all swollen up with having kids, send them off to become ninjas…or whatever you want them to be?"

"no…."

"Then I would say you did what was good for you Sakura-chan." Naruto dropped his forehead against her's. "it isn't about that bastard, or whatever he wants with that red head bitch. It is about your happiness and I think you just needed to remind yourself. What makes you happy." His face broke out into a grin as he kissed her forehead. "Want me to get the futon for you?"

"Please…?" Sakura felt so small at times like this. Naruto was like a brother she never had and at times barely wanted. It was days like today though that she was so grateful to him. Once he had cleared the floor of the trash he placed two futons down on the floor and carried Sakura to the pile of blankets and pillows. Gently he laid her down tucking her in before doing the same to himself.

Just like Sakura needed someone to love, Naruto would always need someone to take care of. They were family and this is why when she felt this tired and worn, she let Naruto baby her. Slowly turning so to face him, Sakura watched the slow fall and rise of his chest.

She loved Naruto. She loved him more than anyone in this world and beyond. She loved him more than Sasuke.

But it wasn't the kind of love that demanded sex. No, it was different, Sakura reasoned as she scooted over to him to rest her head on his overly warm chest. It was the kind that just existed between two people who grew up sharing the same pain. It was the kind that fostered an understanding that no matter what the future held they would always have this. This was a bond that would remain unbreakable and would never falter due to the mistakes of the past.

The warmth of his body lulled her into a sleep and for the first time in months Sakura didn't dream of a dark hair boy who said thank you. She didn't dream of his cold eyes that promised her death. She didn't dream of a boy she still loved in the same way she loved Naruto.

OooOOooooO

The next week Sakura finally found the courage to approach Keiki. His smile was still in place as she sat at her usual spot and when he handed her the Sakura Special their hands brushed.

It was in that moment he took her hand and held it. "So….This is our break up?"

Sakura winced and drew her eyes down. Still he didn't let go of her hand but instead moved to sit next to her. "You know….I was warned not to try anything with you. That I'll just end up getting hurt."

This caused her head to snap upwards and stare at the dark eye dango seller. "What…?"

He just smiled at her, "A friend of yours came by. He told me that I could –never- make you happy. That this was just an illusion." Keiki waved a hand in-between them. "Is it…?"

Sakura just frowned who would have said that? "No..Keiki. I…I really do like you. I enjoy how you make me smile, how you make me laugh…and even when I've had a shitty day you give me energy just talking to you."

That seemed to make the young man happy but the light of his smile didn't reach his eyes," But…?"

"But I'm messed up that's what. I can't make you happy without making myself miserable." Sakura sighed and looked at the dango. "I can't live a civilian life. I have to be out there fighting some bad guy, killing or saving people I don't know which anymore. What would you do with a girlfriend who comes home covered in blood at least once a month? Someone who dances with death? I can't…. I can't subject you to that. My mom was fine with it because my dad was some no name chuunin who rarely went on missions outside of the village. I'm not like him. I need to be out there." What was left unsaid was that was how she felt alive. Felt like she wasn't weak, that she was strong, that she was –someone- to be honored and feared.

Keiki listened to her for a long moment and then sighed, "You know…you're right I wouldn't understand…I wouldn't know what to do when you look haunted because you lost someone or killed someone. I would try though Sakura. Don't count me out just because I'm –just- a civilian. I would never ask you to change who you are….because Sakura you're the person I want to be with."

Sakura just studied his face as if trying to figure out the lie. There wasn't any. He was being honest. A small smile spread across her lips. Maybe, just maybe, this was right. Leaning forward Sakura gave him a soft kiss on the lips and he returned it just as sweet as his dangos.

After they part Sakura couldn't help but blush, "So who told you that? I mean Naruto would never interfere….was it Kakashi?" No, he wouldn't either. Both of them would come straight at her before meddling in her love life

"Now don't get angry Sakura…" Keiki looked a bit fearful. Why would he be scared she would never hurt him.

"Who was it?"

"Sakura before you do anything you'll regret just know that I think he was just looking out for you…in his own way"

" .It."

Her face was calm and neutral as she stared at the shop owner.

"Your former team-mate…the one with the b-"

Before he could finish Keiki was left alone at the shop. The area in which his girlfriend once occupied was nothing but air. The brown hair youth frowned as he looked around for the missing nin. It was something he had grown used to but having that tricked pulled on him was another thing.

Sighed he rubbed his forehead just glad Sakura's famous temper wasn't directed at him.

And sorry for the Uchiha would get a lesson in meddling.

OoooOooo

Sasuke was resting in his manor that held a mixture of emotions. He had rebuilt the decaying building over the year and forced Karin to take one of the apartments down the road. He can only stomach the clingy red head so much. No matter where he went the tomato girl would follow him around and cling to his arm. The only time he got a break from her was in the manor.

Mostly because he forbid her from entering.

It was why when he found himself blocking a vicious punch he was clueless as to who dared entered his personal cave. He swung back on instinct moving to defend himself. This was his safe haven who dared attack him here? And that was when he saw the pink when again he blocked another attack.

Pink?

Slowly he raised his eyes to see her face now. Sakura was livid as she threw attack after attack at him. In the interest of protecting his home Sasuke had pushed their fight into the streets. It didn't take long for eyes to be drawn to them. There was some cheering as a crowd surrounds them.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sakura screamed as he launched around chakra infused attack at him. This time her punch landed square on his jaw and sent him flying back a few feet before coming back at her.

Now it was serious.

The two were at war, fighting with their raw strength. They ignored the rubber neckers as the two settled something a year in the making. At one point Sakura had him pinned panting heavily with a kunai at his neck while his own dagger pressed into her side. Neither drew blood yet but it was a matter of time he wagered. What brought on this insanity?

"How dare you tell him that? How dare you meddle with my love life." She seethed at him and finally it clicked. That idiot vendor had told her what they spoke about. Sasuke could hear the crowd settle into a hush as they strained to hear what the Uchiha had done to make the pink hair woman finally snap.

"how dare I? You are the one flirting with an idiot." He smirked up at, which he wagered might have been the wrong thing to do. The kunai pressed a little bit more into his neck.

"He…isn't an idiot! Stay out of my life Sasuke, stay the fuck away from me, and most of all if you speak to Keiki again….I swear…..I swear…" Sakura was panicked, and Sasuke could see that she didn't even know what she'd do to him if he continued to 'meddled'. And for the record he did not meddle, he simply told the idiot to stay away from Sakura unless he wanted to end up dead.

That was not meddling. "You swear what Sakura..? You're still an annoying weak little girl." In a fluid movement the Uchiha escaped her hold and turned to watch back inside the manor.

He didn't acknowledge the hate in her eyes. He refused to think of her anything but the weak little girl who cried more than fought. He clearly didn't pay attention to the throbbing in his jaw that may have been broken.

No. He didn't notice or care to think about any of that.

OoooOooooO

Sakura spent the next five hours pounding Naruto in the training fields.

"HOW DARE HE?!" She raged as she swung a tree at her best friend. "How dare he! He has no say in anything I do, none! I can't believe him!" Sakura chucked the tree at the blonde before pounding the earth a few times before sitting down.

It was then Naruto peeked out from behind the shrubbery to walk towards her. "I thought you were going to bre- I mean man Sasuke can be such a bastard! Let's go throw toilet paper all over his stupid house?"

Sakura continued to glare at him.

"Spray paint his house pink and orange?"

Still glaring.

"Ramen?"

Sighing Naruto watched her stand and linked arms with him. " Ramen."

The blond sighed in relief and looked upwards. Man his best friend was such an idiot but looking down at Sakura who held his hand tightly in her own, he couldn't help but think this is how the Uchiha planned to interact with Sakura.

They are going to have to talk, because after all this time, Sakura was going to find happiness.

And he would kill the bastard if he ruined it for her.

TBC.

I decided it is going to be a four chapter story and follow in with the moods of the seasons.

Summer:

This is when heat surrounds everything. The sky burns due to the power of the sun. A time best spent hiding from the heat and waiting for the coolness of night to come. This is when life would come alive, where creatures could finally move with ease until the next blazing day.


	2. Summer

**Summer:**

_This is when heat surrounds everything. The sky burns due to the power of the sun. A time best spent hiding from the heat and waiting for the coolness of night to come. This is when life would come alive, where creatures could finally move with ease until the next blazing day._

Sasuke hadn't thought much of Sakura's strange behavior. The girl was as different as her hair color. There wasn't another person on this plant who could annoy him just by existing…well just one other and he wore orange.

So there were two people whose natural ability was to be annoying. It is why after months of her ignoring him, refusing to acknowledge him, and to instead give her attentions to a stupid shop owner he had enough. That he, Uchiha Sasuke had to warn the poor fellow of one Haruno Sakura. He wanted to save the poor man the trouble of dealing with her. After all, the faults of Sakura were longer than his own.

Sasuke had appeared at the sweet shop and stared blankly at the owner known as Keiki Yamato. He was a man of average height and looks were average as well. Messy chocolate hair that matched the man's eye color, Sasuke couldn't help but to think how plain the man was. His hands shoved into his pockets the only Uchiha now alive stared continuously at the man.

"Can …I help you?" Keiki addressed him without caution. Without the fear that most of the villagers had, he was clearly an outsider who didn't understand who he was addressing.

"Yes. Stay away from Haruno if you want to live a long life."

The man's eyebrows knit together as if confused. What was this guy an idiot?

"I don't see how that is any of your concern." Again he stated without fear. What was with this guy?

"Look, she is dangerous and you'll only end up killed if you stay with her. So do yourself a favor and just drop out of her life." Sasuke spat at him.

Again the man just stared blankly at him. "I'm sorry I can't do that."

The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched upwards as he stared blankly at the dango man.

Keiki smiled and crossed his arms as if smug about something. "I think I'm falling in love with her and I really don't see why you have to warn me about something I already know."

The young man was about to retort that he was just an idiot but Keiki cut him off. God, he was as annoying as that dope or pink hair brat.

"I know she is a ninja, and I know if it is between me or duty she'll pick the duty. It doesn't change the fact that I want to get to know her more. She reminds me of spring." Keiki lifted his face upwards, the spring that just had fallen on Konoha only a month ago. "And I won't let you sway me because you're jealous."

Sasuke just glared at him but didn't answer. He was not jealous. So what if the girl avoided me as if he had some kind of plagued. So what if he just happened to see her smile happily at this idiot. So what if there was a nagging anger he wished to take out on the fool in front of him?

"Plus you have that red hair beauty on your arm. I don't see why you should be so focused on the girl on mine." Keiki smirked. That bastard just smirked at him.

Before he could do anything though the shop owner turned and waved to the approaching girl. Her pink head bowed as if ashamed of something.

And so he left, spiriting himself away before Sakura even saw him. After all, why did he care what she did? She meant nothing to him.

Really, she meant nothing.

Two months later

Summer had hit Konoha with a vengeance. Yet, it still didn't stop the youth of Konoha to live their young lives to the fullest! Or at least that is what Gai had told them when it came time to set up the annual Konoha summer obon festival.

Sakura smiled as she watched the sun set and the life in the city appear out of nowhere from her bedroom window. Dressed in her prettiest yukata Sakura pulled back her hair with a Japanese rose pin to hold the messy pink locks in place. She stood at the mirror and wondered what Keiki would think of her appearance? Grabbing her pink matching bag Sakura put on her getta sandals and went to meet her boyfriend of two months.

Even after the talk with Naruto about her happiness she wagered that it was worth the risk. After the fight with Sasuke, she knew it was worth the risk. She could be happy. She would be happy. Her eyes fell onto the civilian who had won her heart through her stomach. He stood there in a deep green yukata, his arms and hands tucked inside of his sleeves.

She had noticed that the odango maker had a bit of muscle that was shown off due to the cut of the yukata. He was lean but strong. While in any real fight Sakura would most likely protect him….she could however trust him to handle any street thugs who thought to hassle her. It made her smile as she approached just wondering what he was thinking.

Keiki was at a loss for words, the woman who stood before him looked beautiful in the classic yukata. Not that he would ever tell her but Sakura lacked the 'womanly' side at times. She wore mostly masculine clothes, talked like a man, and the fact she could fight and win against nearly everyone…. Well this softer side of her made his heart jump to his throat. The dark blue and orange flower fabric wrapped around her slight form held together by a red obi fashioned into a bit bow in the back. She was beautiful, he reasoned, right now just like this.

What didn't fit the image was the Japanese rose that sat in contrast to her pink hair. Part of him wanted to rip it out and just let the hair hang free but he reframed. Maybe sometime during the night he could get away with the action but for now he wanted to bask in her beauty.

"Shall we?" Keiki offered his arm to her and with a nod Sakura took it happily.

The night would have been prefect Keiki mused, if it wasn't for the dark brooding man who made it his mission to be Sakura's shadow. For the last two months Keiki felt like he was dating Sakura and Sasuke. Each time he would take her out the spikey hair man would not be far behind…and not far behind him was his stalker- a girl name Karin.

Now, he was a patient man. He could endure a lot. Yet, when their date became an unintentional double date almost every time, he was getting a little sick of it.

When he took her as his girlfriend, he understood she came with quite a bit of baggage. One of those bags consisted of a sliver hair teacher who loved his paper back porn. Another one of those bags was an orange hair ninja who swore he was going to be hokage and loved to smother his girlfriend in hugs and other strange affections. Hell, he even understood she was a ninja and that meant leaving for days or weeks for missions.

What he didn't sign up for was her personal stalker, and by proxy his personal stalker.

"Sakura…." He sounded pained as he pulled her off to the side. "We are being followed again."

The woman blinked up at him then sighed before putting her head against his chest. "I know I'm sorry….I don't know why he is following us –here-. Can we just light the lanterns and go back to your place?" Her green eyes drifted upwards to his.

A smile spread across his feature at the idea. She would never stay the night and would stop any adult fun from happening but… that was bound to change. He was in love with the pink hair woman who could make mountains bend to her will. So, he could wait, Keiki told himself as he let her guide them towards the vendor.

He could wait as they carried three lanterns to the pond's edge.

He could wait as he watched her let the paper lanterns go up into the air. One by one they escaped her small hands like lost souls going home.

He could wait as she turned to look at him with those tears.

He told himself he could wait.

Even as he pulled her close and his lips found hers, he could wait. His hands reached up into her hair and pulled out the horrible pin in her hair. Slowly as if scared she'll noticed his intentions Keiki ran those hands through her hair and let the pin fall into the pond's mud. He kept his lips to hers; taking everything she would give him.

He could wait….

That's what he told himself when he pulled her away from the pond. Turning his head chocolate eyes drifted to the pin still in the mud. The flower that meant a sad but beautiful death sunk deeper and deeper vanishing from sight.

The flower pin that was given to her on her latest birthday.

The flower that the Uchiha had given her.

He couldn't wait.

OoooOoooo

Sakura woke the next morning yawning and stretching out on the comfortable bed. The night before had been hard on her. She had lit three lanterns for the people she had lost, one for Neji, one for Jirarya, and one for all the souls who were lost in the war. Maybe that moment of weakness is why she let Keiki pull her into his comfortable safe apartment. Why she allowed him to touch her so passionately.

Why she gave herself to him that night.

It had been her choice right? It wasn't like she hadn't slept with a man before but this time there was something so raw about it that doubt and shame settled in her stomach. Calmly her green eyes shifted to the sleeping male to her right.

He looked so sweet like that. So trusting, Sakura thought to herself as she slipped out of the bed. She took a moment to dress back into her yukata and writing him a quick note Sakura vanished into the dawning morning.

It wasn't until she was half way home that she remembered something.

The pin.

Her eyes grew wide as she thought about the stupid accessory she had worn the night before. She had worn it to piss Sasuke off on her date. She knew he would see it, knowing that she was on a date with Keiki and showing that he had no say no matter how he tried to 'make up' in words of Naruto for what he did.

The pretty pin had been a peace offering from the two boys, but Sakura knew he was the one to pick it out. It was a pretty pin, reasoning at the time, so she didn't have the heart to throw it away. It just happened to match her yukata and so she placed the silly thing in her hair.

Now that she lost it, she wasn't sure how to take it. Would he be angry?

Why did she care?

A soft sighed escaped her bruised lips before making a turn to head back to the pond. Keiki must have knocked it out of her hair there and she was so distracted that she hadn't noticed.

In the morning light Sakura stared out at the pond. Water droplets sparkled like diamonds and a small smile crossed her lips as she walked towards the muddy edges. Kneeling down the pink hair nin felt around for the metal piece. "Damnit…where is it?"

And then she felt it.

Or more likely she felt him. His chakra spiked for a second and standing above her was the smug bastard she had been avoiding for the last year and a half. In his hand was the small decorative pin and his face looked down at her in a blank bored expression.

Muddled and disheveled Sakura sat back on her ankles and return the stare. "It seems you found it."

"It seems you are still useless."

"It seems you are still a dick."

"It seems you are still annoying."

For a moment there was a standoff, neither willing to give in their positions in this twisted relationship. "Give me the pin."

"Why should I? You seemed more than happy to let it sit in the mud." Sasuke toyed with the pretty thing with some fake interest.

"If you wanted it for your own use Sasuke all you had to do was ask." Standing, Sakura glared at him before crossing her arms.

She watched his eyebrow twitch in irritation. "What is your problem."

"What is your's?!" She shoved him slightly irritated at the morning interrogation.

"I am not the floozy who just spread her le-" Before he could even finish the statement the punch came at him faster than he had ever seen from the slight girl.

It sent him flying across the muddy shore of the pond stopping just before he hit the water.

"You have no right." Sakura hissed. "What I do in my life…it doesn't concern you. Not now, not ever! And will you stop stalking me! I am getting a little sick of it! I don't care how Naruto tries to tell me to cut you some slack; I don't care if Kakashi tells me you are just being YOU. I don't care anymore Uchiha Sasuke." Without meaning to hot tears prickled at her eyes. "You lost your right….you lost it. If you can be a friend I will be your friend. I will support you, I will be happy for you, but I need to live my own life." A life without you. The tears ran down her cheeks like small diamonds shattering into a thousand pieces when they hit the ground.

"I don't even get why you care….you never cared. Ever."

Sakura turned and ran from the pond, from the man who looked at her with a shocked expression, and from the man no matter how many times she said she didn't care…..

It was just a lie.

Sasuke could just stare dumb founded as he watched her go. For the first time he questioned his motives towards his former teammate. He reasoned he was just looking out for her. The shop owner would just be a passing fling and that in the end it would only end badly. So he followed her on those dates to see it blow up in her face.

He followed to make sure that she would regret it.

And to tell her he was right.

And to maybe punch the guy after they had broken up. Well drag Naruto with him and then punch the guy together. Team building right?

But, he didn't care about Sakura in the way Naruto accused him of.

Because Sakura was annoying, flippant, never listened, and most of all because….she was just Sakura.

Of course he hadn't noticed the blood dripping from his gripped fist, nor did he notice how the pin was crushed as if it was just a fragile flower and not made of metal.

He hadn't noticed that Karin was waiting for him outside the manor calling out "Sasuke-kun!".

Only thing he noticed was the irritation he had boiling in his stomach caused by one stupid pink hair little girl.

An irritation that would shimmer and boil until it exploded the next time he saw her with that stupid odango man.

OoooOoooo

A week had passed since the morning after obon. Sakura spent most of the week with Keiki, commuting from his far apartment to inner Konoha and the hospital. It was annoying but she did enjoy the calm nights spent curled up in her lover's arms and the way he would tell her about the day.

The gossip he would hear.

The people who came and visited him.

It felt so normal.

It felt so safe.

It felt so…boring.

It was why Sakura had dragged him out to town for some ramen with Naruto. She needed something different. She needed excitement.

And Naruto was for sure the go-to for that kind of thing right? Sakura fake smile twitched as she saw who her friend-brother brought to dinner.

"Naruto."

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Why is he here?" Sakura eyes pointedly went to one Uchiha Sasuke.

"Well you see…we were sparring and I said 'hey bastard! Lets go get ramen with Sakura!' and he grunted and I took that as a yes? And then I kind of forgot Keiki was coming but you're cool with it right man?" Naruto glanced at the brown hair man for a moment.

"Of course Naruto. You both are friends of Sakura." His smiled was a bit strained, she noted.

"Glad to see you have accepted us." Sasuke smirked at him arms crossed, but Sakura read inbetween the tone, they- both Naruto and Sasuke refused to accept him.

The energetic dinner she wanted would be turned into a blood bath.

Keiki planted himself next to Sakura as Naruto took her other side and Sasuke taking up the last stool.

"So how was training?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Good, we could have used you though Sakura-chan. Your skills with your strength and medical attacks would be a good way for me to work on not getting stabbed so much. Or hit." Naruto laughed looking over at Sasuke, "And he needs someone 'normal' to fight against. He isn't going to be against super humans like me all the time, he could use a dose of how non-monsters fight."

Sakura just shook her head and hit him on the arm. "You aren't a monster. But I think I can tomorrow?" Naruto bobbed his head and grinned over at Sasuke. "This will be like old times!"

The broody man hn-ed softly then looked over at Keiki, "have you ever seen Sakura in battle?"

"No, she doesn't allow me to come to your trainings, no matter how many times I asked." Keiki gave him a humorless smile.

"Come tomorrow and see." There was something wicked in his eyes, Sakura noted with a frown.

"I don't think that's a good idea…." Sakura murmured softly.

"Scared we'll break him?" Sasuke only smirked at him, "Or he'll run away screaming?" The cruel man glared at Sakura as if picking up on her darkest fears.

" Jerk!" Sakura gritted her teeth and casted a glance at her boyfriend. "Do you really want to come?"

"I'll pack us lunch. We can treat it like a date." Carefully Keiki brushed back a few stray hairs behind her ear. "Plus I want to see your world too Sakura. I won't break."

Biting her lip, the nin wondered if she fell into some well-placed trap. "If you want…."

That was when she missed the identical smirks of her friends.

OoooOoooo

Sasuke was walking home with Naruto after ramen. It wasn't as horrible as he thought it would be. Since dating this joker, Sakura hadn't been running from him every second he walked into her general area. It however annoyed him how much PDA the two shared in public. The irritation from their pond encountered still bubbled in his stomach.

"So…bastard, I have a question for and answer me seriously." Naruto grabbed his shoulder and jerked the dark hair man to face him.

"Keiki, if he makes Sakura happy you'll back off right? I mean what I told you before. If you hurt her…I swear good guy now or not…I'll break every bone in your body." The blonde was glaring at him now, a protectiveness over the pink hair brat was rolling off him in waves.

"Hn."

"I'm serious! I mean Sakura is finally smiling and stuff and I know we – as in you me Kakashi and Sai don't agree this is good idea but…he makes her happy. So tomorrow, don't do anything stupid ok?"

"That's your department dead last" Sasuke just turned from him and continued to walk.

Sasuke just let the irritation simmer some more. He'll show Keiki what he was actually sleeping with. The little monster Sakura really was. He'll run for the hills and that'll teacher her.

OoooOoooO

The three teammates and one outsider walked onto the team seven training grounds. Keiki was set up under a tree with a blanket and bentos he had made for the team. He watched as they all warmed up and the friendly mornings banter that he couldn't quite understand.

Soon enough they had started. He watched with a sick fascination as they attacked each other as if to kill one another. This was her world, Keiki reasoned as broke their ribs, and had her own arm broken but not before she broke Sasuke's. He watched as she healed herself dodging the extra Narutos that came at her with a killer intent. He watched as she slid to defend Sasuke against one of Naruto's attack and the two worked together at one point against the blonde. Then he watched how easily Sasuke flipped sides to go against her with Naruto. He waited with baited breath as she slid back throwing up a protective wall before launching into another attack against the two.

He watched the struggle between them go on for what was forever.

And then it was over three hours later. Each of them was bloody and exhausted as they approached the small blanket. Sakura fell first moving to grab the water and drink its contents greedily. Naruto was laughing as he sat next to her doing the same thing. The dark hair one only hn-ed softly, before he sat on the blanket and reached for a tomato to bite into it silently.

Keiki watched them fall into something more normal now. Sakura offered to patch them up, to which Sasuke told her to work on herself first.

"I'm fine. Let me heal you two." Sakura just argued stubbornly.

"Are you deaf as you are dumb? I told you to heal yourself idiot." Sasuke snorted as he took a sip of his water.

"Hey bastard! Don't call Sakura dumb!" Naruto punched him hard in the shoulder.

"I can defend myself Naruto, Don't call me dumb jackass! If I remember right you are the idiot who fell into my explosion trap earlier." Sakura snorted and let her hands be engulfed by the bright green glow before touching Naruto.

"Che' whatever, at least I didn't fall on my sword." He spat.

"I didn't fall onto it!" Sakura hissed and Naruto cried out in pain as her control slipped. "Sorry Naruto."

"Sure." Sasuke just smirked and looked over at him, as if just remembering Keiki was still here. "Well? What do you think?"

Slowly all eyes turned to him. "You're as amazing as they say Sakura." His smile was soft but there was a nagging feeling in his stomach.

Was it fear?

There was a slight blush on her cheeks as she turned away to focus on the blonde boy in front of her.

Yet, even with the blush, Keiki realized, Sakura was a dangerous woman. She burned as brightly and as strongly as her monstrous teammates. But, she was human wasn't she?

They consumed and burned everything they did. They were like the blazing sun of summer.

She wasn't like them right? She was like her name sake. Gentle, short lived, but strong and something that endured until the next spring.

Or would she consume him in this heat of passion?

Keiki watched the three exchange tips for the next spar.

And for the first time, he felt like an outsider, too consumed with falling in love to notice the alarming differences between them. That he has been consumed by her. That in the radiance of her spring that summer had already come and gone, only to leave the passion fading into autumn.

TBC

Autumn

_This is where change occurs. The change of the hot burning days that consume a person will fade into the dull continuous days of autumn. Each day, a new shade would appear, a new and different image would be painted when each time the sun rose. Change was so subtle at first it is hardly noticeable until it is too late. The once full trees of life would be barren before a soul knew it_.

AN: I'll most likely have the next chapter sometime this week. I wanted to give Sakura a love interest that wasn't a ninja because in the end it is easy to forget about her past. When she was younger being a ninja wasn't really one of her top cares and being consumed with catching up with Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura became as monstrous as them.

She just doesn't see it.

Keiki is also the best way to illuminate Sakura's wish but fear of living a 'normal' life now that Sasuke is back. That she didn't want to acknowledge she may still be in love with the Uchiha. That she is trying to forget and forget but isn't able to.

Her best intentions often lead to bigger problems. As we have seen time and time again throughout the series.

As for Sasuke, he is bitter as he is selfish. He is still the twelve year old little boy who just can't let things go. He has to be the one who is right and the one who is in control. Sakura is refusing to give him the control and so now he has become obsessed with it. It doesn't mean he loves her or not. It all comes down to him being the one right and for her to see that.

Please review! I want to know what you guys think.


	3. Autumn

_Autumn_

_This is where change occurs. The change of the hot burning days that consume a person will fade into the dull continuous days of autumn. Each day, a new shade would appear, a new and different image would be painted when each time the sun rose. Change was so subtle at first it is hardly noticeable until it is too late. The once full trees of life would be barren before a soul knew it. _

Sakura wasn't sure when it started. Really she had no idea why her own subconscious was out to get her. She just knew she didn't feel safe when sleeping over at Keiki's. It wasn't that he was a threat to her but instead it was the other way around.

She was a threat to him.

Over the years the seasoned leaf-nin heard stories of night terrors. That her fellow war-veterans and other shinobis would wake up screaming in the night. They would lash out fighting any living thing that was in arms reach. Hell, it didn't even need to be living just a phantom image left over from a blood soak history.

She would see the victims of these terrors in her office. Wives who had bruises on their necks, broken bones, and even stabs wounds would sometimes appear in her office. Sakura would treat them silently and hope that they would live through the next horrible night.

Sakura just never thought she'll be having them.

There were nights she awoke kunai drawn ready for an enemy who wasn't there. She would be soaked in her own sweat and breathing heavily until the rush of fear left her. There were other nights the pink hair woman woke up crying unable to remember why. The worse nights, she found her bed in shreds and her own fist bloody without any memory of it.

It was why she stopped staying the night at Keiki's.

She wouldn't subject him to that.

She wouldn't hurt him.

A few months had passed since they moved their relationship to the 'next level' as Naruto called it. And, not once had she allowed herself to actually sleep, the one time she did…

It made her sick just thinking about it.

She had awaked with her kunai just inches from his throat with her body straddling his dangerously. It never occurred to her that she would ever feel threatened by him but somehow, someway she was. Sluggishly and painfully she inched herself away from his unsuspecting form and fled.

Since then Sakura had waited for him to fall asleep first and in the night she vanished. When he asked her why, Sakura made up one lie after another; the hospital, work, "ninja-stuff" or anything that came to mind. The medic opted for sleeping during the day at her apartment on those nights or at the cots offered at the hospital.

It is why she was currently in her tight spot right now.

Unwilling to admit defeat to her dreams Sakura's odd sleeping habit had her in a tough spot. The fall's sun felt so warm on her cheeks that she thought it had been a good idea to sit and read under a grand oak tree. In an attempt to 'get fresh air' she had told herself, Sakura settled right into one of the more comfortable roots and began to read.

The wind felt so calming and the sun breaking through the leaves so warming that she had drifted off to sleep right there.

Little did she know she had a witness to this open display of weakness.

OoooOooooO

Sasuke hadn't known what to do with his fast approaching second year anniversary. His return was actually less than what he was expecting. The expectations he had set on Konoha's hate, Naruto's annoyance, and Sakura's over clinglingness had fallen far sort of the actual mark.

Sure Konoha still distrusted him but they did not hate him.

Sure Naruto was annoying but with an actual focus in life, he was the best friend he claimed himself to be in their childhood days.

And begrudgingly Sakura had matured passed her need for protection, passed her onesided love of him, and directed her clingy behavior towards her odango idiot.

So why did he feel so empty? Sasuke gritted his teeth a moment. He was not empty. He just didn't expect Sakura to 'love him as a friend' and for a reason he couldn't even phantom why that bothered him. That was the closest kind of confession he had gotten out of her in the last year, now that apparently she was over avoiding him.

What bothered him most was that he wanted more and why did he want more?

Of course, he could see she wasn't happy with the odango idiot. He wasn't an idiot, and wasn't a stalker (ignoring what Naruto said just a week ago). It wasn't his fault he would happen to be on a morning run and spot an escaping pink hair nin fleeing the little shack the odango idiot owned.

On more than one late night morning.

For over a month.

That was not stalking.

Breathing out an irritated sigh, Sasuke stopped when he saw the image before him. Curled up in the protective roots of the oak, Sakura slept. Her body was folded cautiously but naturally. There was a slight moving of her chest that signaled sleep.

And for some reason still unknown to him Sasuke was shocked still. His mouth felt dry as he watched the sun spots dance over her form. The way she looked so innocent, not the foul mouth, hot tempered, dangerous ninja she had become. Licking his lips he took a few steps towards her unsure of his actual intent or even his actions.

What an idiot, the thought hit him. She could get hurt. Anyone could attack her.

I could attack her right now; snap her slender little neck right here.

His eyes darted around to make sure no one else was here. Enemy or friend, Sasuke just wasn't sure what he was looking for as he approached.

Dead to the world Sakura just slept even as he knelt beside her. A pale hand moved to brush some of the oak leaves that had fallen into her hair. Still she did not wake. Slender fingers barely touched her cheek outlining her defined features, and still she did not wake. Even as a callous thumb touched her lips gently parting them unsurely, she did not wake.

And then he heard it, softer than any whisper.

It crushed what little soul he had left. In a flash he was gone as sleepy green eyes opened. She would see nothing. She would know nothing.

Because he was a coward, he was a selfish coward, but he would keep that whisper to himself knowing what she dreamt of.

Knowing who she dreamt of.

'Sasuke-kun' rang in his ears on his run home.

OooooOooooO

One month later

Sakura sighed for the nth time as she stared up at the walls of Konoha. She had a mission, one that involved the bird-boy Uchiha. It was a mission she really wanted to refuse. A mission that would lead to more personal problems than it was worth in her mind.

The pink hair woman stared down at her hand and looked at the tiny sliver band that decorated her finger.

Groaning out loud she wondered if this was Tsunade's sick joke about her current relationship. The woman was a natural sadist, Sakura reasoned and thought back to the conversation with Keiki the night before.

"Keiki I have to go on mission." Sakura leaned against the door frame of his bedroom. She had planned to spend the evening with him but first she had to clear the air. Guilt for actions not yet committed was really playing with her heart and mind.

Brown eyes blinking at her, he titled his head to the side, "how long…and how serious?"

Inhaling deeply, "Very serious I can't tell you all the details but it's A-class and I'll be going with…Sasuke." Sakura waited a moment before continuing, "It's under cover so there may be a chance that….."

That what? Sakura asked herself? That she'll end up cheating on him? Her stomach twisted in pre-guilt.

"You two will be playing at being a couple I take it…?" Sakura darted her eyes up to look directly into those rich chocolate eyes she loved.

"Yes…and it may….it may not be as easy as flashing sliver bands." Sakura really hated this. She really, really hated this. Keiki was a good guy. He was a decent guy.

Sakura watched him look away for a moment his fist balling before relaxing the tension away. "Do what you have to Sakura. I just ask that you don't enjoy it."

With that, Sakura spent the night trying to ease her own guilt and prove to her boyfriend of half a year that she loved him- not the Uchiha. Whatever the mission called for she would have to follow through but Keiki was right, she didn't have to enjoy it. No she wouldn't enjoy it!

But when Sasuke appeared, dressed in plain civilian clothes and moving as if he was just a normal man, her heart stopped. She stared at his appearance, his dark blue shirt hung loosely around his body and he donned on something like from his early years with a wide tall circular collar. His white gi-style pants pillowed as he took his time. Sakura didn't doubt he had weapons stored in the billowy clothes but for the most part he looked like a harmless handsome young man.

As for Sakura, she stuck to her classic color scheme of red and white as well. Her dress was fashioned from her past as well. It was long with one high slit on her right and underneath was a pair of black leggings. Her typical ninja shoes were replaced with simple walking sandals.

When he approached, Sasuke was smiling. The bastard was smiling right at her and held out his hand.

Sakura nearly punched him right then and there. In a shaky attempt to play along she took his hand and let him half drag her out to the road leading north. Green eyes watched his back as he pulled her along the road.

She wouldn't enjoy this.

She promised herself she wouldn't enjoy this lie.

Her eyes dropped down to their hands, the sliver bands reflecting the morning's light so painfully beautiful to her eyes.

She promised Keiki she wouldn't enjoy this mission.

And for the first time in her life, Sakura felt like she might break a most precious promise.

OoooOooooO

Sasuke wasn't sure what he was playing with this mission. He didn't plan to smile at her, he didn't plan to take her hand, and most of all he didn't plan anything. The feeling of her hand in his though was doing something to his head that he really didn't understand. Instead he tugged her along like a rag doll until Sakura would have enough and demand her hand back.

But that was over an hour ago, and she wasn't screaming at him to let her hand go. The stupid girl of a woman was walking side by side with him now, hands linked with a stupid happy smile on her face.

Really he didn't understand anything about this girl.

The old witch told them that they would have eyes on them as soon as they left Konoha. So they had to play the part of a happily married couple until the mission was complete. The sooner they found these drug traffickers the sooner he could stop smiling and go back to his normal status quo.

His eyes drifted discreetly to the woman next to him, who for all intensive purposes was day dreaming and watching the forest scenery. They would have to camp in five hours and hopefully get some rest before making it to the small city located on the boarders of Fire and Earth. There he would get some peace from this little play of theirs.

The thought of her carrying the Uchiha name made the man balk mentally for a moment.

Yet he couldn't erase the smile from his mind, or how the ring looked on her finger.

His mind was playing tricks on him because he took an instant to picture in his clan's traditional clothing. The dark colors wouldn't look good on her, he reasoned. Instead it would be a soft baby blue that would match her hair; the fan would be printed large on her back. Her hair would have grown out by then too; long lush pink locks would be swept into a side-pony tail. It was at that point he crushed the image in his mind's eye and threw it out.

It was pointless because she would never marry him in the first place. All of this was an act, a lie, a way to kill the bad guys and that was it.

Plus there was that idiotic odango maker as well.

Exhaling a mental sigh he continued down the road not speaking a word to the clueless fake-wife of his.

OooOoo

Sakura should have known better, Sasuke be a happily conversationalist on this trip? Hell would freeze over first. The nin had to amuse herself by taking time to smell the flowers and enjoying the non-hurried pace they both had set early on.

Fall had just started to move in and all the leaves were changing colors. It really was a beautiful time to set out on a mission to the northern boarders of Fire Country. Even as they set up camp when the sun started to droop behind the trees Sakura was thankful. The tricky part of their mission wouldn't be until they got to the city. In that time she could relax and treat this like a vacation.

The chores were said without muttering a word to each other. Sasuke would double check the area for trouble and she would start the fire and get dinner started. When he would come back they would eat dinner and she would take the first watch. Half way through the night she would wake him and get some sleep herself.

What she didn't expect was the odd line of questioning over dinner. That was not their 'usual' way of doing things, her and Naruto? Yes. But her and Sasuke? Hell really was freezing over.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke softly as he sat by her. His eyes stared intensively into the fire.

"Hmm?" Mouth full of food Sakura looked over at him with one pink eyebrow raised.

"…." For a moment Sakura thought she imagined him calling her name, " I was wondering what changed your mind."

In a massive gulp Sakura finished her food. "What do you mean changed my mind?"

"For the last two years you have either yelled at me, ignored me, or put on some fake nicey nice act when you couldn't do the first two. I want to know what has changed." Sasuke shifted his glaze to her and her world suddenly became smaller.

"…it hasn't changed Sasuke. I just…I just got over all of it." She drew in a deep breath feeling like he wasn't happy with such a simple answer. "I got over it, my anger at you, my hurt feelings…..even my romantic love for you.

"I grew up Sasuke. I'm not the same weak little girl who spent our first missions chasing after you so you would notice me. I wanted to be of use, so I trained. I tossed away all my fashionable clothes, I got scars, I fought my own battles and you know what? It felt pretty damn good. I became renown, I became famous, not because of my clan but because of who I was. That….now that feels good. To know that I had a place in this world that I made." She smiled at him a moment before continuing.

"So when you came home, without me or Naruto dragging you back…it just hurt. I get your reasons…or at least I tried to. I won't ever fully understand you like Naruto, and I know that. I was just still hurt you could just come home and you weren't coming home for us. Me and Naruto, so I did the only thing I could do at the time. I ran away from you." Sakura just sighed and frowned at herself. Resting her chin in the palm of her hand Sakura titled her head to the side in thought of her actions.

"And then….I realized I really missed you. So I couldn't be petty anymore. That I still love you and that you are one of the most precious people in my life. Still. Even after you insult me, or how you are glaring at me right now, or just being next to me. I missed all of that. So once I got passed my hurt feelings…I guess I was actually able to sit next to you without trying to murder you. Funny how that works huh?" The young woman grinned at him, she laughed when she saw the look of confusion on her teammates face.

"Hn."

"So that's all I get after pouring my heart out to you? God you are such a bastard." Sakura just rolled her eyes and finished her dinner. Calmly though, she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him the warmest smile she could muster.

"Never forget you are loved Sasuke. Okay?" Cautiously she placed a feather light kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Naruto loves you, and even Kakashi-sensei loves you. I wish I could have told you that….that night because I think you forget it a lot. So do us all a favor, and never forget again?" She didn't wait for a response before retreating her to bed roll and curling up for the night.

She had ended the conversation before he got a chance to reply.

Her heart couldn't take another rejection, even if it was in a form of a 'thank you'.

OoooOoooO

The mission was progressing slowly but surely as time went on. They arrived at the city late the second day and set about their cover. Due to Sakura's unusual pink hair she had performed a genjitsu on herself to change the color to a dull strawberry blonde. It made her fit in and blends within the city, as for Sasuke there really wasn't anything unusual or noticeable about his looks other than he was sinfully handsome.

Sakura had the nerve to tell him to dull his looks by having a huge fake nose.

His prompt reply was the middle finger which caused her to fall over laughing.

Really, Sasuke thought bitterly as he made his way to the inn, she hung out with Naruto too much.

After the confession by the camp fire Sasuke was looking at her differently though. He watched her easy going movements with a critical eye. The 'love' she spoke of was something of a family bond. It was sweet, he noted in the way she looked at him. It was kind, as he noted she would do things for him without asking. Sakura would get breakfast ready and have it on the table before he came back from the morning patrol of the village. She would make sure their supplies stocked before either of them left for information gathering. This love she had for him while not endless it had a lot of patience. She wouldn't press him for conversation; instead Sakura gave him room to breathe and let him come to her. She (now) wouldn't snap at him for doing things 'his way' which often meant stalking out into the night and doing it by himself. She gave him space but wait for him to come back with a smile before softly saying 'welcome back'.

To which he would mentally reply, 'good to be back'.

She was nothing like Karin, he reasoned one night staring at her still form in the bed they shared. She didn't smother him with endless coos of affection and false idolizations. Sakura, he realized, had grown up and he had missed all of it. The pink hair girl was no longer the same bratty twit who cried instead of fought. She was her own woman and in that sense grew beyond him.

She didn't need him.

And that thought made him sick to his stomach.

As if unsure he watched her sleep, his eyes drifting back to the sliver band on her finger. The woman before him curled around her pillows slightly, her eyebrow's furrowing as she dreamed. Her short fake blonde hair fanned out but a few strands stuck to her face as sweat dripped from her brow. And for the first time since this mission started, he wondered what she was dreaming of.

Why did she have that pained look on her face?

And for the first time he didn't ask himself why he cared.

He just cared.

Breathing out a heavy sigh he moved to brush the sticky strands away from her face, and almost instantly she calmed. His touch was light as his rough fingers touched her face amazed at the instant transformation. Even more slowly, he pulled her sleeping form into his. Sasuke curled a possessive hand around her before pressing his front to her back. The black hair nin rested his forehead against her shoulder before tangling his legs with hers.

He promised himself it would just be for tonight. That he would separate himself before she woke. That it was his touch that calmed her restless soul. That she needed him still.

And if this is what she needed? Who was he to deny his teammate rest from unwanted nightmares?

Plus, if they were being watched they were husband and wife.

Too bad he had gotten pretty good at lying to himself too.

OoooOoooO

The days of their mission blended into one another. Two weeks had passed and Sasuke knew the drug dealers were on their scent. He had pulled Sakura into a narrow ally way of the city pinning her to the wall, his face dangerous close to hers.

"Play along…they are watching us." His voice hissed giving her a warning before meeting her lips. At first, he thought she was going to kill him. They had agreed that unless the situation called for it no public displays of anything. So when she responded to the kiss his gut clenched for some unknown reason. There was a fire in him that was starting to burn and she stroked it with her response.

Sakura's slender but muscular form pressed up against his. Her fingers dug into the dark blue fabric of his shoulder to pull him closer and the kiss deepens. His tongue fought for entrance, demanded control in the heated moment but she wasn't one to give so easily.

His hands trailed down her sides, feeling her warm body under them. Without thinking, he grinded against her, hands clenching at her hips in an effort to keep her pressed firmly against him. To any on looker, it would seem like a frisky young couple getting into a mischievous moment.

To him? He completely forgot about the eyes that were on them, instead the fire in the pit of his stomach spread to the rest of his body. It wasn't until Sakura yanked his hair back, lips bruised and cheeks flushed did he find some sort of grounding.

"….Inn?" She asked in a hushed voice her eyes not meeting his.

A jerky nod later, the two separated themselves and two whisked themselves back to their current temporary home. Sakura didn't look at him as she escaped into the bathroom and he wondered what the fuck he was doing.

oooOoooO

Sakura let the cold shower wash away the heat that was burning her from the inside out. How did Sasuke know how to kiss like that? Why did she let him kiss her like that?!

Sakura rested her forehead against the off white titles of the shower. She promised herself she wouldn't enjoy any of this but as the mission went on; her own defector of a heart loved every moment of it. She knew Sasuke had taken up cuddling at night now and she hadn't stopped him. Instead she finally found some ounce of peace from her dreams.

Unlike with Keiki, Sakura hadn't had one night terror since sleeping with the Uchiha.

And today's kiss? It just burned her to her core, and she just couldn't lie to herself. She wanted more. She wanted to feel him against her, inside her, she wanted him to moan her name, and what scared her the most? She wanted to moan his.

Sakura almost blew their cover in that dirty ally, she wanted to moan Sasuke-kun over and over again until he dragged her back to the inn himself and had his way with her.

But that was putting the horse in front of the cart wasn't it? He wouldn't want to have his way with her, Sakura reasoned as she stepped out of the shower. He could barely look at her while she was awake. Maybe the night cuddling was all because of pity?

She dressed in her night shirt and boy cut shorts before opening the door. Either way, she would have to tell and break up Keiki.

Sakura steeled herself a moment, in reality the relationship wasn't working out. She knew that and he must know it too. It was time to end the relationship, tell Naruto he was right, and move on from there. Loathing admitting it, the leaf-nin may still be in love with the stoic Uchiha. Her mind flashed to a conversation she had with him a month before the mission.

"You still love him don't you?" He turned to look at her from his spot in the bed.

"…him? You know this doesn't really count as normal pillow talk…" Sakura deflected the question nervously as she looked over at him. Why couldn't he just fall asleep already so she could escape?

Lifting up onto one elbow the man stared down at her. "The Uchiha. You still love him." It wasn't a question. It was a fact; Sakura looked up at the sweet odango seller.

"if…If I said yes I did?" Sakura could only wait for his reaction.

"Then I guess I better try harder to show I'm the better man then." He smiled down at her before leaning in for a kiss.

"Keiki…" She moved to stop him, "There is no need to prove yourself. I love him but….not like that. You know I can't love him like that anymore."

The man paused looking down at her for a long moment, "Sakura…you shouldn't really lie to yourself. It isn't really attractive."

And when her eyes met Sasuke's in the darkness of their shared room, she knew Keiki was right. She was just lying to herself.

He stood with his eyes still filled with the same fire she had in her own. The dangerous ninja in front of her removed his shirt slowly as he moved towards her. Before she could even blink his lips were pressed to hers again. He stole all the air out of her lungs before moving to the sweet spot behind her ear.

This time she did moan his name as her fingers clawed into his bare shoulders.

In the morning, Sakura hoped as she gave into the pleasures of the night, she would forgive herself.

And as an afterthought, she hoped Keiki would forgive her too.

_Winter:_

The cold sweeps in freezing the world in place over night. Nothing seems to change in the dead land of ice and snow. The world remains unmoving, uncaring, and unchanging. It is in the endless darkness of winter that one can only hope to see the light of spring so that life can start once again

.

Notes: This chapter and the next are the hardest ones to write. I was struggling with the idea of Sakura and Sasuke sleeping together like this but I decided to do it.

The relationship between Keiki and Sakura was already falling apart, but that doesn't justify her actions. The fall out of course will be seen in the next chapter.

At this point though, Sakura finally admits to lying to herself and that she has always been (at least for the last year) romantically in love with Sasuke.

As for Sasuke, he is dealing with the reality shock that Sakura isn't a 'girl' anymore. That she is indeed a woman and has to struggle with the fact she may or may not need him anymore. He is more or less trying to prove to her that she needs him – while ignoring the fact that he needs her just as much.

Please review! There are only two more chapters left. Let me know if you are enjoying it or not! It means a lot to me.

Small note: I'll most likely go through at this point and start editing.  
Small note 2: Winter should be up in the next week or so.


End file.
